


Three's A Pile

by botgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Karkat paps the heck out of two girls, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Poly Moirails, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: In which Karkat soothes one of his moirails having a rough night, and then proceeds to take the other at the same time.





	Three's A Pile

There was something about a pile in a chill, dark room that he had to admit had its perks. Normally Karkat pictures a pile as something to do where it was warm and cozy. But, there  _was_ something to be said for the chill of the meteor's air against the skin compared to the skin of another. When the warmth two people shared was all that kept them comfortable on a nice, well made pile.

Of course, Rose being a human, he'd had to mix the pile up a bit with pillows and cushions with the romance and psychology novels, rather than just stacking a heap up books alone, so that she could be comfortable. But, moirallegiance was all about concessions for the sake of another.

Said Lalonde was presently resting with her head in his lap, nearly sunk into the semi-softness of the pile. The black and dark violet silks of her dress draped over her stick thin figure so that it pooled around her like the darkest of pitch black ichor dripping from a horrorterror's terrifying, gaping maw. But even the associations to those great eldricht beasts was of no concern to him as he stroked the back of her head. Marvelling silently to himself as he thought yet again just how soft human hair was. Compared to the coarse, dense, thick hair of Trolls, it was positively silky. Practically hoofbeast hair by contrast. And she lounged with her head in his lap as she rested a hand on one of his knees. All as he shooshed her and papped her caressed that silky hair of hers as her wet eyes were buried into his leg.

The dreams of one who had spoken to the horrorterrors were not dreams that could be easily enjoyed. Hence why she came to him for refuge in times like this when the whispers that resounded in her head when she let the first breath of theirs vibrate through her mind.

Too darkly smooth. Too enticingly crooning. Too sweet to the point where it felt like even one's tongue could melt and rot into oblivion along with the teeth and heart and mind and soul. Too much for any mortal, or even any God Tier, to bear pounding in their skull and something that no sound in this or any universe could ever hope to drown out.

And yet, lying here with silks flowing over her, a firm hand reminding her of reality, and a rough and gravelly voice so soothing in its imperfection that it helped soften even the shards of ice that the horrorterrors' voices would pound into the skull through every possible cephalic orifice... Rose realized that she felt soothed. Unafraid. And, though certainly she could never believe that he was even a smidge capable of fending off the Old Ones... dare she say it, she felt  _safe_ here.

The benefits of one's moirail being a Knight, she supposed somewhat snidely to herself.

“... Feeling any better?” She opened her eyes and turned her head to glance upwards, blinking sluggishly at him. His eyes in dim lighting were always so fascinating. Like a cat's, almost, she mused, as childhood memories of shining a flashlight into Jasper's face on dark nights came to mind.

“More than a bit, thank you,” she murmured. “Sorry to come bother you like this when you should be catching up on sleep.”

“Save it. Sleep is for the weak anyway,” he replied firmly.

Rose opened her mouth to retort, but the door creaking open stopped her, and the both of them glanced up. A wash of white light spilled into the room, though not from any light in the hall, since those were so incredibly dim.

Instead, in the doorway stood Kanaya, appearing surprised that the both of them were there even as she closed the door behind her.

“Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you both were already... previously engaged.”

“Not like that's stopped you before,” Karkat replied somewhat easily. “Let me guess, you had some bad dreams, too?” Kanay hesitated, uncertain as to if she should answer truthfully, but finally nodded honestly. There would be little hiding anything from either of them when her emotional state was concerned. “Guess that makes more than one of us here, then. So are you going to come over here or do I have to come over there and carry your ass over to this pile?” 

Rose began to get up, to offer Kanaya her place, but Karkat put his hand to her shoulder and kept it there, preventing too much further movement.

“ _You_ keep your ass parked right here on this pile, Lalonde. I'm not done with you yet, either,” Karkat said firmly.

“My my. You're going to be papping two girls at once, Karkat? I never realized you were such a deviant,” she smiled sultrily up at him. He curled his lip in reply.

“Don't give me that crap, Rose. I know for damn sure you don't think that way about moirallegiance.” Though that didn't stop the bright red blush that rose up in his face, only emphasized by the bright whiteness of Kanaya's light. “Now you get over here, too, Kanaya. Before I have to unleash my fury at you for being insubordinate.”

“Oh my. Well, we can't have that, now, can we darling?” Kanaya and Rose shared a knowing smile before Kanaya made her way to the pile. Slowly coming down and settling herself onto Karkat's other leg. The corners of her lips curled up as she gazed at Rose across from her. One hand rose up, coming towards her face, but Karkat grabbed hold of her wrist and pushed it back to her side.

“You can stop that right the hell now, Kanaya. You came here to get papped, not give a papping. So unless you want me to keep petting you in this pile until you're nothing but a jellified mess of preserved fruit slime, then you'll keep your hands to yourself until this piling has ended. Am I clear?”

“As glass, Karkat,” Kanaya replied, amusement coloring her tone.

“I'm almost thinking that we should be the one papping you, Karkat,” Rose mused aloud. “You're so tense.

“Don't think that threat doesn't go double for you,” Karkat snipped back.

Rose relented and settled back onto his lap, sighing as she relaxed to the sensation of his warm paps and the sound of his deep, grumbling purrs. She reached out a hand, just a bit ahead, until she felt it land on what had to be Kanaya's arm. Soon enough the two of them had found each other's fingers, and gently intertwined them. Perhaps this was an odd three way pale situation, but there was no doubt that the two of them were still very much what the Trolls referred to as being in the red.

As his hand moved away from her face and back to playing with her hair, Rose cracked open an eye, fighting the glare of Rainbow Drinker glow, and caught sight of Kanaya, already gazing back at her. The two exchanged a knowing smile, even as Kanaya let out a relaxed purr when Karkat managed to rub at just that right spot at the base of her horns.

They'd both pay him back for this next time, for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, this was sheer self indulgence.


End file.
